In conventional pneumatic tires, in order to secure braking performance using an edge effect a form is adopted in which circumferential direction grooves, extending along a circumferential direction, and lug grooves, extending substantially along the width direction, are formed in the tread, partitioning the tread into plural blocks (see, for example, Patent Document 1).